medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Shortcut
The 45th Suggestion: Take the Shortcut (ショートカットできるんだから, Shōtokatto Dekirun Dakara) is the forty-fifth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Zenkichi expresses his amazement at the gathered members of the Loser Team, having thought they all died after their battles. Unzen is annoyed to hear this. Zenkichi is touched when he hears Shiranui called them, though is less impressed when he hears she just made a Twitter post: "The Student Council is in trouble, some members are hurt." He worries that the 98% approval rating of the Student Council has fallen. Unzen tells them that he only came as the leader of the Enforcers, and will finish what they could not. Takachiho tells the Student Council that he has a play date with Medaka the next day, so he won't leave her locked up. Munakata assures the Student Council that, while he may not be much help, he will do his best. Myouga makes a dirty joke in her math language (though her brother is the only one who realizes). He scolds her, telling Myouga that others don't know her like that, and comments that, given the chance, all she talks about are breasts. Though Zenkichi is grateful to the Loser Team for coming, he points out that all most all of them are injured. Onigase is insulted when Zenkichi labels her as the worst member of the Loser Team. Despite Zenkichi's protests, Unzen is insistent, stating that the Flask Plan might even be completed if they can finish with Medaka. Zenkichi becomes insistent as well; if Medaka hears people got hurt trying to save her, she will definitely cry, something Zenkichi never wants to see again. Zenkichi begins crying in frustration, and Unzen looks uncomfortable. Everyone is put out when Nabeshima suggests they use the elevator. An unconscious Medaka is bound to a chair as Oudo looks her over. Oudo expresses his disappointment to Yukuhashi that Medaka was defeated by the likes of Naze. Yukuhashi remarks that Naze used underhanded tactics to win, and that her new theory is interesting; if correct, everything the Flask Plan has done prior has been a waste of time. Yukuhashi tells Oudo that Naze is foaming at the mouth to see what will happen if a new mind is interested into the blank slate that is currently Medaka. Oudo decides he'll go through with it anyway, and once hearing that he can choose any personality he wants, decides to make Medaka into his ideal wife. He tells Yukuhashi that the brainwashing will take thirty minutes, and that the entire party should focus on protecting him in the meantime. He is surprised when Yukuhashi moves to join the fighting, and tells his partner not to let his face be seen like Naze. Yukuhashi tells Oudo that he wears a mask used for trickery, unlike Naze who hides her face with a veil. Unzen enters the password, summoning the elevator. Unou is amazed that Unzen was able to enter the limitless password; Sanou asks Munakata and Takachiho if they can solve the limitless password as well. Takachiho tells Sanou that he and Munakata don't use the elevator, while Munakata says that only Unzen and the Plus Six can use the elevator. Hearing the others discuss the Plus Six, Unzen remarks that he and they are the only one who can use the elevator…just as the Plus Six arrive in the elevator. With the arrival of the Plus Six, Unzen orders the Student Council to take the stairs. Zenkichi tries to refuse, but Unzen demands they save Medaka, as they won't survive the Plus Six otherwise. Zenkichi and the others run for the stairs, Zenkichi promising that they will be back as soon as possible. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Characters in Order of Appearance #Harigane Onigase #Nekomi Nabeshima #Shigusa Takachiho #Kei Munakata #Myouga Unzen #Myouri Unzen #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Hansode Shiranui (flashback) #Maguro Kurokami #Medaka Kurokami #Oudo Miyakonojou #Mizou Yukuhashi #Sanou Tsushima #Unou Tsushima #Gunki Itoshima #Shoko Kamimine #Hamaya Hyakuchou #Yamami Tsurumisaki #Otome Yunomae #Yutori Chikuzen Category:Chapters